


Sloth

by DeathPunkin



Series: Demon Hinata Au [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: In which Komaeda is a helpless fladgeling in the lair of the demon of greed. He is left alone almost every day while Hinata gathers up food and energy for them as well as persues  his own desires.This is part two of the demon Hinata au





	Sloth

**Author's Note:**

> So this took a while but I’m loving this series so far. I’m gonna see just how far I can go with this bad boy. Anyway, enjoy and I’ll explain some more at the end.

Komaeda woke from a slumber that should have been restful after a busy night. He had spent a lot of time with Hajime and so it was no wonder that he couldn’t wake up early enough to bid the other farewell. 

It almost made him envy the boring normal couples that he had discarded during his humanity. He would have, but it was a pointless effort. He was slowly becoming envy as his remaining humanity drained away into nothing. It was practically a character trait for him to envy things at this point. It was just who he was becoming as a demon. 

What Komaeda was not good at was being idle. Despite Hajime being a demon of greed with an impressive collection of rare things, he had nothing that Komaeda could do. Dirt didn’t really stay in a den of greed because the owner took care of it well and bespelled the place to collect less of it.

No, Komaeda couldn’t use the impressive cleaning skills that he had learned during his neglectful childhood care. He felt like a piece of the collection. Something held here with his luck just contained enough not to spoil the rest of Hajime’s precious collection.

It should have made him happy to have a break from the cycle, but it just made him antsy. He sighed and returned to the plush bench in their room. He knew that Hajime’s standing left him with a lot to do, but he still missed him.

…

After yet another nap he found beautiful pink kitten in the yard. He would have immediately fled had it not been for the insane amount of protections the place held. Besides, even if it destroyed him at least it would be interesting.

As soon as he sat down to pet it, the cat began to purr and transformed into the beautiful girl he had befriended in high school. “You reek of lust and unwilling sloth,” Nanami murmured from the place where her head rested in his lap.

Komaeda hummed as he slowly petted her hair. “I’ve never been one to sit idle,” he responded airily.

“No, and your sloth tastes better when you’re willing,” she murmured. “It truly is a shame you’re trapped here,” she sighed.

“Yeah. I have to get stronger and comp,ete my transformation first. Until then, I’m completely useless,” he added with a laugh.

Yes, he reveled in his own envy. That was when he tasted something extra. It came from Nanami. At his suprised look she hummed sleepily. “I’m feeling jealous and you can taste it. It’s not much, I just I wish it was so easy for me to remain calm in situations like that,” he hummed sleepily.

Komaeda paused, and that was when he heard Nanami’s soft snores. Komaeda had things to think about. Hajime never felt jealous around him. The taste was delicious and he wanted more. He could tell that he needed it to grow, but wasn’t entirely sure how to get it from the house he shared with Hajime.

He knew that as a demon of greed, Hajime wanted things but then immediately took them. He was one of those things, but here in this place Hajime had everything he ever collected. He was as close to satisfied as he could be here. But Komaeda couldn’t become full in this place and he had little room to grow.

Perhaps it was time to restart his cycle. He gently pet Nanami’s head as he finally began to plan for the future once more. Yes, it was definitely time to leave this place. He definitely needed more.

…

Hajime was deliciously licking his way up between Komaeda’s thighs before he paused. “You had a visitor today,” he hummed.

Komaeda hummed in agreement. “Yes, it was quite the interesting cat,” he mused.

Hajime stared at him. “What?” Komaeda asked in response.

“It’s nothing,” the other brushed him off. His face said it was something. He was about to pull away and Komaeda couldn’t have that. 

So he purred in a crazy and chaotic way as he sat up and wrapped his legs around Hajime. In an instant he had them flipped. Hajime was spread out beautifully below him and he couldn’t believe how good it felt to be in this position for once. To feel powerful.

He laughed above the other who lay startled upon the bed. “What is my darling Hajime jealous over some dumb animal,” he chuckled in a teasing way as he ground his hips against Hajime’s dick. “You have every part of me,” he hummed. “My life, my soul, my history, my heart, my ass, end even my days are spent in longing of you,” he purred delectably as he rubbed against Hajime. With each thing he had mentioned, the other was getting harder.

Komaeda noticed how this delicious taste was in the air. Hajime wanted something, but he was holding back. He was trapped in the pleasure of something new and yet Komaeda could sense that the other wanted to roll him over and take him. It was tasty, Hajime’s strong feelings of conflicting want that held him captive. 

“What could you possibly want?” He purred in the other’s ear.

Hajime bucked up into him at that. “Everything,” was his reply. He angled himself so that as Komaeda ground down on him again, he pierced the puckered hole and took what he wanted again and again for the whole night.

Komaeda laid in the afterglow realizing that he had found something refreshingly interesting. He finally had some control again, and even though he was just a fledgling, he intended to use this for whatever he could.

…

After months of feeding from both Hajime and Nanami’s desires, Komaeda had enough power to travel. He decided that since Nanami was always popping by, he could use her guidance into the outside world. She contemplated it for a bit before deciding that he had fed her more than enough energy from his time indulging in sloth.

It was a careful and slow trek to the place where they could cast a portal to earth. However, when they finally made it, it was to the beautiful sight of blue skies and people milling about. Of course in their demon forms, they weren’t very likely to be seen by the humans. Still, it was good to be cautious. 

Nanami; still in cat form, urged him to pull up his hood as he hadn’t learned how to summon anything yet. He followed Nanami as they wandered around Akihabara to look at some things she liked. After some time she climbed to his shoulders and put them both in human glamours.

Komaeda barely had time to protest before the full weight of the girl was on his back. “Carry me,” she demanded, pulling out a 3ds and playing some version of pocket monsters.

He was very surprised when she airily gestures to an occult cafe. Komaeda would have brushed it off as a sight to see or Nanami just wanting food if it hadn’t been for who was in the booth. Gundham and Sonia sat together at one of the tables by the window. 

Komaeda carried Nanami in and sat her down across from them. “Finally, you’ve brought the lucky one to us again!” Gundham cheered. Nanami nodded sleepily. “Congratulations on your descent into the dark! How does it feel to become a demon?” Gundham asked charmingly in that booming voice.

Komaeda hummed, thinking about it. He really wanted to keep Hajime’s secrets and their personal life personal. That desire was overshadowed by his desire to talk to his human friends for the first time in months. No wonder Hajime had wasted so much time on him while he was still human! “It’s a lot different from my time here. It’s nice to be cherished, but I still can’t go far,” he mused.

Gundham nodded. “Careful fledgling of envy. You need to feed on desire. In the lair of greed, there is little wanting and so you starve. But in finding wants for the other to obsess over you’ll swiftly grow,” Gundham warned seriously.

Komaeda was about to respond when Sonia started fangirling over hell and asking him everything he knew. Komaeda gladly explained everything that wasn’t too personal or dangerous to share and Gundham supplemented meanings and descriptions where he could not. 

It was over all a nice afternoon as they talked and Nanami happily sipped tea and played her game. Despite all the cheer, Komaeda could only think of one thing: his time of slothful ignorance was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Komaeda experiencing envy is important to this fic and his growth. Since he lived the envious life, that’s his sin. Being such he has to learn everything he possibly can about it. Also it’s super tasty to him. It’s like a snack where a soul is like a whole meal.
> 
> Hinata isn’t being willfully neglectful. He’s greedy and there’s something he’s trying desperately to attain. But here we see the pitfalls of greed.
> 
> Nanami is a sloth demon who has raised someone before. She’s trying to help Komaeda grow.


End file.
